


Intern

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [56]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Interns & Internships, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Messing around with your attending may be a bad idea but Pete's not exactly known for making good ones





	Intern

There are many times when Patrick thinks that going to medical school was the worst choice he ever made. It seemed like a great decision but after 4 years of emotional breaks downs in medical school it doesn't seem worth it anymore. He's only been an intern at an actual hospital for a few weeks but he's already being crushed by the pressure.

Being in charge of people's health and their life's is terrifying and it's so different from reading anatomy books. The other interns are all super intense and competitive and the attending are rude and demanding and it sucks. Patrick half wishes he'd skipped college all together and just followed his dream of being in a rock band. His parents would have hated it and he probably wouldn't make much money but at least he'd be happy.

Despite it being torturous Patrick sticks it out for another weeks before having a full breakdown. He's checking up on a paediatric patients charts when her heart monitor starts going crazy. Likes he's been taught he pulls the alarm for a code blue and instantly there's nurses and an attending in the room. He stands against the door shaking and trying not to have a panic attack while they try to revive her. When she starts to flat line the attending yells for the defibrillator and that's when it's too much for Patrick.

He sprints out of the room and doesn't stop running until he gets to an empty stairwell. He curls up in a corner and buries his head in his knees to sob. When he hears the door to the stairs open he doesn't react until someone sits down next to him. They pull him against their chest so he wraps his arms around the guy's chest and keeps sobbing.

By the time he runs out of tears he's exhausted so he sinks into the guys arms and dreads having to move. He presumes the guy is a nurse or something because none of the other doctors seem like they'd care. The other interns would be glad he's not competing anymore and the older doctors would think he's a stupid boy who can't handle the heat. When he looks up at the guy his mouth drops open when he sees his attending Dr Stump.

Dr Stumps never been as rude as some other attendings but he was pretty hard on the interns. He's head of cardio which is a big focus in the hospital so everyone knows and respects him. Most of the interns are either desperate to get to work with him or desperate to avoid working with him. Pete's never really cared either way but he was always interested in cardio so he didn't mind working with the man. Now he's cried in his arms so he's pretty sure the attending is going to get him kicked out pretty quickly. Even if he doesn't he'll probably never work with him again because Dr Stump made it clear he didn't like incompetency.

They sit in silence until Dr Stump wipes at Pete's wet cheeks and gives him a small smile "You ok hun?" "Yes, I'm sorry sir" "Sir? Why do all you interns call me sir?" "On the first day some interns were with you on rounds and said you only wanted to be called sir" "They lied, I hate that, call me Dr Stump or Patrick" "Oh ok, sorry" "It's ok, I guess it's good they respect me at least" "I'm sorry for all this too" "Don't apologise, it happens to everyone" "Everyone has breakdowns in stairwells?" "When I was an intern I had one in the janitors closet every day of my first week here"

That shocks Pete into silence because he thought he was alone in feeling overwhelmed. He knew it was hard on everyone but he thought the others all had it under control. Especially Dr Stump who seems so confident and composed at all times.

"Did you really?" "Yeah, it took me weeks to even be able to find my way around the hospital then weeks after that to get the hang of this" "I thought it was just me" "Every single intern will break down, they'll all cry, they'll all feel like they made a mistake, they'll all consider quitting. Those are just facts of the job and what defines you is how you deal with it. You might end up crying in a stairwell or closet or the on call room but it's what happens after that that matters. Whether you go back and work harder or give up and think you'll never be able to do it determines whether you'll be a good doctor" "Did you ever want to drop out?" "So many times, there wasn't a week that went by on my internship when I didn't consider it. One time I even wrote up my letter of resignation but never sent it. Then I became a resident and got into cardio and I was so glad I didn't drop out because I love this job"

Patrick's still holding Pete in his arms so the younger boy pulls back and wipes at his face "Thanks Patrick" "Any time" "Sorry for dragging you away from your job" "It's fine, I saw you run out of the code blue and knew you'd be freaking out" "You didn't have to come here though" "When I was an intern I wished I had someone to turn to for help so I wanted to be that for you. You were top of your class at med school and you're good at cardio, I know you can do this" "I don't know if I can" "I believe in you, I'll try to put you on cardio more for the next few weeks and see how you like it. If you still hate the job you can quit but if you don't then stay. Give it a couple of weeks and let me change your mind"

Patrick's staring intensely at Pete to the intern nods and smiles when he sees Patrick's face light up. The attending helps Pete to his feet then pats his shoulder "I'll change your mind just wait and see" "Thanks dude" "Any time" "Thanks" "Seriously I mean it, if you need help with paperwork or you're stressed or confused just ask me" "You're the best"

Patrick pulls Pete into a very brief hug then jogs off so Pete cleans himself up and composes himself then he's back at work.

Patrick keeps his promise for the next 2 weeks and gives Pete as many shifts on cardio as he can. During that week the two men get pretty close since they're working 80 hour weeks together. During that time Pete learns more than he thought he could because Patrick's an amazing teacher. He's still just as strict and no nonsense as before but now Pete doesn't mind it. He knows Patrick's doing it to teach him and make sure he can handle it. He thought Patrick would be nicer to him but if anything he's even meaner than he is with the other interns. It's gruelling and exhausting but at the same time it's an amazing job and Pete's learning to really love it.

Patrick's on call almost all the time so any time he gets called into work while Pete's working he drags Pete along. For almost every code blue Patrick responds to and every hard case he's working he makes Pete work along with him. Sometimes Pete even comes into work on his time off to help out Patrick or do paper work while the attending is busy.

Patrick's different from some of the other attendings because he always asks for Pete's opinion. If he's got a new patient to diagnose he asks what Pete thinks it is before he even voices his thoughts. It forces Pete to think about things in so many different ways and never lets him get complacent. A lot of the time he's wrong with what he diagnoses but Patrick always teaches him why and it's exactly the way he wants to learn.

He's started reading medical books for fun and spends hours on his time off reading books on rare cardio cases to be informed. Often Patrick just throws a file down in front of him and gives him an hour to diagnose a patient so he needs to be prepared. Patrick's worked so many cases that he's never lacking in rare and weird cases to throw at Pete to test him.

By that point there's no doubt in Pete's mind he wants to be a cardio attending one day. It's not the easiest specialty and it'll mean he has lots of years as a resident working for Patrick ahead of him but he wants that. Patrick might be a bit of a slave driver at times but he's a genius and an amazing doctor and great teacher so Pete doesn't mind. If it'll take a bit of tough love to get him to be the best doctor possible Pete doesn't mind that at all, Patrick can do whatever he needs to.

A couple of weeks after Patrick finds Pete crying they're both working the night shift. It's been a slow day at the hospital so Patrick's already done his night time rounds so they're working in the on call room. Patrick's writing an article for a magazine and Pete's got a lot of write ups to do. Patrick sits cross legged on a bed writing on his laptop and Pete's spread out on the floor in front of him with his books.

Pete finishes before Patrick so he opens the newest cardio book from Patrick and lies on his stomach to read. When Patrick finishes the article he emails it to Pete to read whenever he has time then Pete climbs up onto the bed. Interns and attendings being friends isn't something that usually happens but most people don't care too much. The interns all know Pete is Patrick's favourite and that he's specialising in cardio so they understand them spending time together.

Both men are exhausted so they sit against the wall by the bed in silence. That's one thing Pete loves about Patrick because the older man doesn't talk constantly about irrelevant stuff. He says what he needs to say then is happy to stay in comfortable silence.

When Patrick drapes an arm over Pete's shoulders the intern leans his head on the older man's shoulder and sighs. "How's life dude?" "Not too bad dude" "Oh shut up" "You sound like a 18 year old frat boy so of course I'm going to laugh at you" "You're a dick" "But I'm a dick who's going to make you an amazing surgeon so suck it up"

Pete laughs and gets comfortable under Patrick's arm. The older man is super comfy and this is the only time since he cried that Patrick's held him but he loves it. At this point the intern can't deny that he has a bit of a crush on Patrick. The older man is just such an amazing person so he can't help it. Pete admits it might be more of a celebrity crush because he idolises Patrick but it doesn't really matter. He really cares for Patrick so he would never make a move because that could risk everything. If Patrick ever feels the same as his he'd be happy to try a relationship but if he never returns Pete's feelings that's also ok.

They spend most of the night reading through some cardio books together and occasionally talking between pages. Neither of them are super open people but they've both opened up a bit to each other and know a lot about each other. Unlike with a lot of people it's easy to tell Patrick private things because Pete knows he'll keep them secret. Patrick's not the kind of person to blackmail or let a secret slip accidentally or gossip so Pete feels safe. Anything he tells Patrick is just between them and Patrick would never let it affect Pete or his career or their relationship.

When it's almost 3am Pete's close to asleep on Patrick's shoulder and can barely focus. When Patrick notices he bookmarks their page then moves them so they're lying properly on the bed. It's not the first time Pete's fallen asleep on Patrick but this time feels a lot more intimate. He's only half asleep so he feels Patrick hold him close and stroke his hair and hears him humming softly. Patrick's chest has easily become his favourite pillow so he falls asleep easily.

They're both jolted awake just after 5 when both their pagers start going off. It takes a frantic scramble to get them then within minutes they're out the door. Both of them slept in their scrubs so they're wrinkled and a bit sweaty but acceptable for doctors on call.

There was a big car crash so the ER is frantic and Patrick goes into full doctor mode. There's no more joking around or getting quizzed on cases or chatting, only following every order Patrick gives without question. Most people from the crash only have moderate injuries but one is rushed into the OR with the head of neuro and another with Patrick.

Pete's only been in the OR twice before, neither time with Patrick, so it's a new experience. Patrick's head of cardio so he takes the lead on the surgery and takes full control. Like always he tells the resident assisting and the nurses exactly what to do and they all obey his orders. It goes smoothly for most of the surgery but just as they're almost done the monitors go crazy and Patrick swears loudly. Him and the resident start frantically working to find the leak and clean up the blood that's flowing.

Pete watches helplessly until Patrick yells without even looking up "Wentz come here". Immediately Pete runs over and grab the clamp a nurse hands to him then looks up at Patrick. Again without looking up he says "Clamp this vein now" so Pete does what he says then looks up for more instructions. Patrick doesn't say anything else to him so he just holds the clamp and waits in case he's needed. He stands there for another hour while Patrick repairs the damage then let's go of the clamp when he's told.

Pete's gloves are covered in blood so he strips them off then waits by the door to watch the rest of the surgery. It doesn't take Patrick long to close up then he walks out to clean up while the nurses and resident take the patient out. Pete follows him out and they wash their hands side by side then help each other out of their gowns. Patrick looks around the room quickly then pulls Pete into a quick hug and whispers "Meet me back in the on call room when your shift ends". Pete nods quickly so Patrick places a feather light kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Pete watches him leave then gently puts a hand on the place Patrick kissed. That's the first time Patrick's ever kissed him so it's a pretty awesome time. It was short and gentle and completely platonic but it makes Pete feel a way he hasn't in a while. He hasn't been with anyone since high school so it's so weird to be feeling like that again. It's weird enough to be crushing hard on someone again but the fact it's also his attending and best friend is so weird.

He pushes it out of his mind and completes the rest of his shift without thinking about Patrick. Once he's done he heads to the on call room to see Patrick and hopefully talk things out. It's a tiny on call room that barely anyone ever uses so it's pretty certain they'll be alone for the awkward talk.

When he gets there Patrick's shirtless so he stands in the doorway watching as the older man changes. When Patrick's done he turns around and sees Patrick then waves him closer. Pete goes over and let's Patrick pull off his scrubs and stands in front of the older man in just his boxers. Patrick's eyes admire him so Pete leers him do it then puts a hand under his chin.

Patrick's looks up to meet Pete's eyes curiously and must get what he's looking for because he surges forward. He shoves Pete backwards onto one of the beds then smiles at the sight. If this was anyone else Pete would get them naked and inside him as quick as possible but it's not someone else, it's Patrick.

They've never actually talked about their past relationships but Pete assumes Patrick's into guys. From all their talks Patrick seems very open minded so Pete wouldn't be surprised if he was bi or pan. Pete was bi all through high school then realised at the start of med school that he was pan. He thinks Patrick's probably similar because he seems like the kind of person who'd care about personality not genitals.

When Patrick kneels on the bed beside Pete he let's him take the lead and decide what's happening. Pete's ok with anything so it's all up to Patrick. He really doesn't want to go too far because Patrick could easily end his career which would kill Pete.

Patrick takes it very slow and trails his fingers along Pete's cheeks then gently touches his lips. Pete parts them easily and takes Patrick's finger into his mouth to suck it gently. Patrick let's out a tiny moan and takes his finger out of Pete's mouth to press it to his own lips. They both stay there watching each other then Patrick leans in to kiss Pete's cheek again.

It's so slow and soft and innocent but Pete loves it and his hearts almost beating out of his chest. He's desperate for Patrick's lips on his but he knows Patrick has to be the one to make the first move.

They stay in silence for a long time before Patrick cups the younger boys face. "Pete are you ok?" "I'm amazing" "Really? You're not reacting or doing anything so I don't know how you feel" "I just want to make sure you're ok with this and for you to show me what you want, I like this" "Are you sure? An attending fucking an intern could look really bad, I don't want people to think I'm manipulating you or anything" "I promise you're not and I won't let anyone think you are"

Patrick still looks really nervous so Pete sits up, wraps his arms around the older man's shoulders and leans in to kiss his cheek. He lets his lips linger there for a while then trails them back to whisper in Patrick's ear "I want this and I want you"

Patrick moans softly and cups Pete's face to pull him into a kiss. It's only a short closed mouth kiss but Pete feels those stupid fireworks romance movies talk about. It's weird because with Patrick a simple kiss effects him so much but with most people he's slept with he hasn't felt anything. When Patrick pulls back Pete whimpers and grabs Patrick's hand "I want you, I want you so bad" "Then let's go out, I'll buy you dinner and we can talk about everything" "It's not even 9am yet" "Then I'll buy you breakfast and we can talk"

Patrick looks so hopeful and Pete isn't sure what to do. He exhausted after his shift and wants to go home and sleep but he also wants to be with Patrick. Plus he thought he'd get laid but Patrick just wants to get food and talk so he's not sure.

"I don't know Patrick" "No no it's ok, we can go out another time or not go out at all I guess. I understand if you think us having something will make you look bad and I'd never want to ruin your career. We can be completely private about this if you want and we never have to go out in public. You could come to my house and I could cook breakfast for you or you could come for lunch if you need to sleep"

Patrick seems to be panicking a bit so Pete shakes his head and sighs "It's not that Patrick I just don't know what I want here. This is all so new and confusing and I just need time" "I'll wait, if you want to wait until you're a resident that's fine" "I don't want to wait I just need to think things through. I haven't been with someone in years and I don't know if I've ever felt this way about someone. Usually it's not too serious and sometimes it's just hook ups so I don't know what to do here"

They're silent for a second then Patrick moves away from Pete. "I'm not a fuckbuddy, I care for you and want something serious from this. I know you're young and probably don't want something serious when you've got so much else going on. We can just be friends if you want but there's no middle ground. I can't be a casual fling, I can't be a fuckbuddy, either be my boyfriend or just be my friend. You probably realised from this but physical and sexual stuff are important to me, I'm not going to go throwing them around. Maybe you just wanted to fuck an attending in the on call room to further your career but it won't happen with me. I want something serious, I want to fall in love with you, if that's not what you want tell me so we can both back out now"

Patrick looks terrified after saying all that so Pete takes his hand again and pulls him close. "I don't know what I feel about you but I know I don't just want a quick fuck. Just kissing you effected me so much so this isn't going to be something quick and casual. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about fucking you in the on call room but I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't thought abut falling in love with you. I'm terrified of what I feel but I know there's no better guy to feel like this about so I'm ready. Let's go to your house and you can make me breakfast and we can talk then I'm going to pass out in your bed in your arms"

Pete stares at Patrick and watches the range of emotions he goes through. At first he's nervous then he's confused then by the time Pete's finished talking he's smiling ear to ear. He pulls Pete in for one more gentle closed mouth kiss then helps him to his feet. Pete gets dressed into his street clothes then they head out the door.

Both men have been working for over 16 hours and desperately need a break. This is all very new and confusing for both of them but they both really want it to work out. It probably won't be easy but they both firmly believe they have something special and need to see where it goes.


End file.
